1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a super-thin hanging clock, particularly to one designed to have super-thin parts, an electronic battery and an electrically time-adjusting button, with its thickness and weight greatly reduced, with material and cost also lessened as possible, with noise caused by movement of the parts also decreased, and with an outer appearance beautified.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional hanging clock, shown in FIGS. 1, 2, 3, 4A and 4B, includes a housing 1 with a lower housing 10, a separating plate 16 for positioning each transmitting gear in parallel, a PC board fixed with the lower end of the separating plate 16, a stator 12 with a coil 120 provided at one side of the separating plate 16, a rotor 130 fixed at one end of the stator 12, a transmitting gear 131 engaging the rotor 130, a second gear 18 engaging the transmitting gear 131, a front minute gear 17 engaging the second gear 18, the front minute gear engaging a minute gear 132 fixed on the same shaft of the second gear 18, the minute gear 132 engaging a front hour gear 133, the front hour gear engaging an hour gear fixed on the same shaft of the minute gear 132, an adjusting button provided on an upper cover, and a needle unit consisting of an hour needle 111 and a minute needle 112 moved by the transmitting gear unit.
However, the conventional hanging clock has the following disadvantages.
The transmitting gear system is too complicated, having too many gears as much as seven, and the separating plate is used for fixing the gears, making the clock complicated and heavy and using too much material.
1. The time is adjusted by a mechanical mode, not easy to handle-and limited in its accuracy.
2. It has a second needle, a minute needle and an hour needle, and there arises comparatively large friction between the needles and the transparent cover, affecting movement of the needles.
3. It uses an acid or alkaline battery, forcing the thickness of the clock become big, with used batteries polluting the environment.
4. Its size is comparatively large, and heavy owing to its whole structure complicated.